


Snapshots

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Blood, Night Terrors, Non-Graphic Violence, Reunions, Scars, Tea, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Just Demmy drabbles all put in one place as I write them so I don't spam the tags.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Judging by the Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Emmy's fingertips trailed over the glossy visage gracing the journal. How could someone possess knowledge, wealth, and grace such as her? High cheekbones, a delicate waist, soft-looking hair... Why become an archeologist when modeling would suit her best? No, that would detract from her charm; half her beauty came from her intelligence and renown. What Emmy wouldn't give to sweep her off her feet, carry her like a bride in her arms. Her face burned at the thought, and she longed to know everything about her.

Opening the magazine, Emmy excitedly thumbed to the interview page.

"...Wait, she's a _guy!?_ " 


	2. Deep Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Spoilers for the second trilogy

Lifting his shirt, Emmy saw the scars marring Desmond's torso. Front, back, jagged, straight, large, small... 

"How many of these... are from before I knew you?" She brushed her fingers across them, barely touching his skin.

"Most, I assume. The worst of them are from Targent agents." He didn't need to point them out; severely long knife marks littered his stomach and chest. 

She knew the story his body told all too well. She was taught to aim for the stomach when interrogating, the chest when threatening, the neck and heart when killing.

_How many of these... are from me?_


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

Desmond woke with a start, another nightmare. His jostling woke the girl beside him. Emmy had grown accustomed to this now, waking up to calm him down. He truly didn't deserve her.

Emmy turned to face him, scooting closer to nuzzle his cheeks. 

"It's okay. I'm right here." She murmured. "I always will be."

"Even if my night terrors never stop?" Desmond whispered.

"Yes." Emmy pressed her head into the crook of his neck. "I'll always be here to protect you."

Desmond sighed, recounting his nightmare. The scent of blood still stung his nostrils.

_It's not me I'm worried about._


	4. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

"How do you take your tea?"

"A splash of milk, and do you have brown sugar? Two of those, please."

Though he personally wouldn't muddy the taste of Earl Grey, he found Emmy's preference adorable. Not only that, she would also delicately blow on her cup to cool it down while he had already begun drinking. Once the temperature was to her satisfaction, she would take a sip and grin a wide, toothy grin.

"This sure is good, Professor!"

Desmond immediately committed it to memory; both how she took her tea, and her reaction when he got it just right.


	5. American Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Spoilers for the second trilogy

"I still don't know what you see in him." The surly teen glared into his teacup. 

"He saved your life, didn't he?" Emmy sighed. Luke shrugged. "Well... I think he saved mine, too."

"Saving my life doesn't change anything!" He shouted. "I still like you, even after you—" Luke looked up to see Emmy gazing at him apologetically. "Sorry." 

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Emmy took another sip. "The fact you forgive me at all is..." She looked the boy in the eyes. "I just hope one day... You can offer him the same forgiveness."

Luke shrugged again before finishing his tea.


	6. Valentines in Vain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Desmond had made every base-level attempt to charm her, and still nothing had worked.

Every teddy bear he sent, Emmy would give to Luke. He didn't realize until Luke showed him his new collection. Every bouquet and flower, he found in Aurora's room or dead in the rubbish bin. Desmond had considered jewelry, but it seemed too heavy-handed. Emmy _would_ accept chocolates, but it didn't change their relationship.

"I'll do anything, just _please_ tell me what you want and I'll do it!" Desmond begged her while out of sight from the others.

"I _want_ you to stop being so desperate!"


End file.
